Disrupted New Life
by Swish42
Summary: A gift written for Hershey Otaku.


Disrupted New Life

Sitting at his desk in the city library, Zelgadis turns the page of the tome he is reading while jotting notes in another book. Zelgadis has been studying ancient magic and technology for the past year, ever since he found his cure. At first Zelgadis tried continuing the adventurer's life, but on his own it was impossible to do safely. Zelgadis is no fool, without hard rock skin or a large magic capacity he isn't nearly as strong. Instead Zelgadis puts his intellect to use, landing a job that actually interested him in the historic city of Raneast.

After making a note concerning an ancient train, Zelgadis closes the volume and brings out another. As he pulls out the next book, Zelgadis places his elbow against the table and rests his head as he skims the contents. This wasn't the first job he tried to get, in fact it was the second. When Zelgadis found his cure the first place he went was Seyruun. Zelgadis grunts as his eyes glaze over a section dedicated to the achievements of Seyruun's white magic. Suddenly losing interest Zelgadis shuts the book, closing his eyes a moment before standing. He'll probably never go back to Seyruun now, not with Amelia married to a prince.

Stretching his neck and arms, Zelgadis makes his way to the front door of the large archives. It's been a long day and is about time he locked the door. Before he can reach the door though, it bursts open with a short red hair woman striding in like she owns the place.

Slightly irritated Zelgadis stops and narrows his gaze at the girl with a bored expression. Zelgadis is about to ask the young woman to leave, but stops when he recognizes her. His eyes widen and Zelgadis's request falls short on his lips.

Unlike him though, the red head doesn't apparently recognize him at all. "Hey, are you the bookish guy in charge of this place," Lina demands with a hand to her hip. "I'm the beautiful sorcerer genius Lina Inverse and I'm hoping you can help me find something."

Of course Lina wouldn't recognize him, Zelgadis nearly sighs, but refrains. Did she just call him bookish? That's insulting, it's not as if he's a scrawny glasses wearing nerd, not that he has anything against such people, but he prides himself on his looks. Instead of making his identity clear to Lina, Zelgadis adopts a neutral expression of indifference. "I'm afraid I'm closing up for the day Miss," Zelgadis says. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave and come back tomorrow." The twenty seven year old male walks past Lina, making it clear that he is showing her the way out.

"What's your deal? Do you know how long it took me to get here?" Lina asks.

"Of course I don't, but as you can see it is quite late and I doubt we'd be able to find what you're looking for quickly," Zelgadis states, peeking over his shoulder at her. As he looks at her Zelgadis wonders how Lina has been fairing without Gourry. He's been in contact with Lina through letters and he told her that he found his cure. Not like he didn't warn her. "Best you come back tomorrow with fresh eyes and a less grumpy librarian."

"Ha! I'm not going anywhere you grouchy old man," Lina crosses her arms proudly over her chest. Zelgadis nearly yells at Lina, but he manages to only respond with a glare at the floor.

When Lina catches Zelgadis's anger, she only smirks, pleased that she is ruffling his feathers. "Besides," Lina continues casually, turning her head away from him as she leers out of the corner of her eyes. "It won't take me long to find what I'm looking for because I'm not here for a book." The young woman strides forward mischievously and passes in front of him, giving Zelgadis no choice but to face her stubbornly.

"And what might that be?" Zelgadis asks now curious. Her expression doesn't help things. Whenever Lina looked at him with such mischief he could never say no. The best Zelgadis can do now is hold back his blush.

"Hmm," Lina leans forward. "It's a bit of a secret," she says leaning forward. "Promise not to tell?"

"I will promise nothing," Zelgadis actually smiles, enjoying Lina's close proximity.

Lina takes a moment to think about it. "I've come too far to back down now, I'm more than willing to take a risk."

"Then what are you looking for?" Zelgadis asks again.

Perhaps Lina has found some new treasure to hunt, he wouldn't mind being a part of that. Working in a library isn't terribly exciting and Zelgadis wouldn't mind making a little extra money either.

"You," Lina says so softly he nearly misses it.

Zelgadis blinks, "Wha-hmm?" The man is forced into a stupor when Lina closes the gap between them and kisses him lightly on the lips. Both are blushing, although arguably Zelgadis is blushing brighter.

"And here I thought Gourry was slow," Lina chuckles when she breaks away.

Slowly a smile tugs at Zelgadis's lips as his hands find Lina's. "You are just full of surprises," what else can he say, from his perspective this comes completely out of the blue, but women work at their own pace, especially if their name is Lina Inverse.

"I'm sure you don't mind," Lina squeezes his hands before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and forcing him to bend over towards her.

"No," Zelgadis agrees smiling mysteriously. "I don't mind at all."

"I didn't think so," Lina wrinkles he nose with her own mischievous grin and kisses Zelgadis again.

Despite finally making a new life for himself here, Zelgadis doesn't complain when it is disrupted. In fact he knows that whatever he had before is only the footnote to the new life just starting.

_Author's Note: Written for Hershey Otaku._


End file.
